bluewondrousfandomcom-20200214-history
Mindscape
The Mindscape is the fifth and final dimension of the The Fantasme Universe. It is an incorporeal dream realm. It is the collective consciousness of every sapient being. It can not be accessed physically like any of the other realm, rather it can only be accessed when one sleeps. If one sleeps normally, their range of exploration of the world will be limited. They will be locked with in the confines on their own dream world, and as a result, most don't realize that their dreams are in fact taking place in a real other dimension. While there's nothing physically stopping people from leaving their own dream, events with in the dream will constantly direct the dreamer away from the gateways to other dream worlds. Lucid dreaming is one way to counteract this. While lucid dreaming is a rare, random chance event usually, some people are able to lucid dream at will. This is often pulled off through the heavy use of mind altering substances, such as mindshroom . Known characters with this ability include Marc and his father Kyski Nuvari. Geography The landscape of mindscape is an ever changing, chaotic one. The world is formed by the memories, thoughts and dreams of everyone in the collective consciousness. The landscape is infinite and can change dramatically in a short space. The landscape rarely makes sense on level that one can understand. The world is corrupted, mismatched, reworked, color shifted, misremembered. The landscape is tends to be unusual, weird, and imaginative. One area could be a desert of giant worms, where the moon is now an eyeball that stares at you, while just a dream over could be a misshapen with pulsating, fleshy walls. And perhaps after that the dream shifts to a peaceful area where you walk an invisible bridge over a watercolor sea. Someone's dream world can be changed or corrupted by memories and traumatic experienced in their waking life. Someone's dream world can be an easy means of seeing and understanding someone's mental state, albeit in a rather cryptic way. The more nightmarish one's dream world is, the more likely that the person in question isn't doing well mentally or emotionally. Dream Worlds Marc's Dream: The Mushroom Desert Marc is able to travel between dreams with his natural dream walking abilities. His dream world used to be a calm, vibrant, grassy plain dotted with trees, however as he started abusing mindshroom, his dream world began to corrupt, with grassy fields drying out and withering away as giant mindshroom grew in it's place, until nothing was left but an orange, dusty desert of mushrooms. At night these mushrooms will close up and sprout into a glowing variant. Jérémie's Dream: A Frigid Flashback Jeremie's world is located inside a massive crystal enclosure that looks like a heart. Inside is a French town buried in winter snow. The town seems to be completely empty and abandoned, but frozen in time from the cold. There are black puddles and leaks everywhere that resemble the black blood of Shades. Past the town is a more open tundra and a lone piano. Playing the piano causes the world to corrupt and more black puddles to appear. Deep in the dream there is a dark winter forest which grows denser and darker until it is a black void. Between the trees the forest is full of copies of jeremie playing out traumatic memories or intrusive thoughts that plague his mind. The 'true' Jeremie is usually sitting in the center of the void alone in his 19th century attire. Selene's Dream: Glitched Tower Selene's dream world involves an impossibly large tower that stretches far into the stratosphere. It's layout is strange and surreal like an M.C Esher painting and many rooms don't makes sense or appear like they are from other dimensions. The tower is minimalistic and a porcelain white through-out most of the structure, and uses simple shapes for it's architecture, and appears like it is digital, almost 'low-poly'. Through the entire structure, large wires run through all the walls like an infestation, connected to monitors that blink on an off and show strange messages. The tower is also populated with pink figures with TV static faces, who mutter about their thoughts and deep seeded emotions when you speak to them. Parts of the tower are unstable, with broken wires and monitor screens, and the entire area glitches and warps like a corrupted game. These areas are full of flickering textures and colors, misplaced assets, unreadable text, misshapen models, and spasming, twisting animations. If you can make it too the tower, the top reaches space, and from the rooftop you can see billions of stars and distant galaxies and planets. Category:Fantasme Imagination Category:Locations (Fantasme) Category:Dimensions (Fantasme) Category:Ported Articles